


the teacher who hates men

by tambuli



Category: Harvest Moon, Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, but it's a tiny graze tbh, don't worry nothing bad happens, high femme and soft butch fall in love, implied sexual harassment, it's real gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambuli/pseuds/tambuli
Summary: Kasumi's first friend event, with a lesbian twist. || Or: Kasumi would never do this with a man, but then again, Vic-san is not a man.





	the teacher who hates men

His face was coming closer and closer—lustful arms came up to grasp at her—desperately she tried to remind herself that this was Komari-chan’s father, but red was beginning to edge at her eyesight—

\--memories of grasping hands and jeering voices rushed up, and her palm raised for a strike—

“Halt, Ginjiro!” someone cried out, and the lewd man was knocked away.

The haze of fear and anger began to dissipate, and slowly Kasumi came back to herself.

There was Ginjiro-san, flat on his back on a pile of autumn leaves—there was Victoria-san, the new farmer, rolling to her feet and offering him a hand, looking apologetic but not regretful.

Had she—knocked Ginjiro-san away?

Ginjiro-san was pulled to his feet, and when he laid eyes on Kasumi, he burst into tears.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” he bawled. “And my little girl all the time telling me to be careful around you, Kasumi-sensei! I’m sorry!”

“You are forgiven,” Kasumi said, because she could not say “It’s all right.”

“No physical harm done, Ginjiro,” Victoria-san said awkwardly, patting the man on the back. “Just. Next time let’s be more mindful of people’s limits, all right?”

Ginjiro-san nodded, then ambled away, and Kasumi was able to take a good look at her rescuer.

Victoria-san looked as she always did: practical work shirt, denim shorts, perfect for all the running about she did, chopping wood and weeding gardens. Red and gold leaves clung to her  white-blonde braids, and her elbows were muddied. Her knees, exposed by her denim shorts, were also dirty, and—was that a cut?

“Victoria-san, you are injured!” she cried out, and just about restrained herself from falling to her knees to examine the cut further. Instead she managed to hold herself to saying, “Will you not come back to my house and permit me to apply a cleansing agent to your cut, lest you acquire an infection?”

Victoria-san looked down, startled.

“Oh.” She raised her knee up to examine the cut, then said, “Kasumi-sensei, this is nothing. You should see the cuts and bruises I get on the field.” She stretched out a leg, presumably to show off a cut or a bruise, before remembering herself and snatching it back. “My apologies, Kasumi-sensei. I was too forward.”

“Please,” Kasumi said. “It would ease my mind to know you are taken care of.”

“Don’t you have a meeting with Komari?”

“She can wait a few moments,” Kasumi said. “She has made me wait before.”

The walk to Kasumi’s house did not take long, and soon Kasumi was spreading a cleaning agent over the cut on Victoria-san’s knee. The farmer declined gauze, saying it was too much fuss for a single small cut.

“A-ano,” Kasumi began a touch awkwardly, keeping her eyes down, “will you permit me to apply a salve to your other bruises as well? Surely they are not comfortable.”

Victoria-san’s hands fluttered above Kasumi’s head, then stilled. “I don’t want to be a bother, Kasumi-sensei, and besides I’ve had worse injuries on the field, believe you me.”

“It would make me feel better,” Kasumi insisted. “You have done much for me.”

“It was only a push,” Victoria-san demurred, but then softened. “Very well. For your peace of mind, Kasumi-sensei.”

Kasumi reached for the pot of salve she kept on a nearby shelf, partially to hide the blush on her cheeks. What was she doing, offering to _touch_ someone else, even if it was to heal them! True, she did something similar to her students all the time, but Victoria-san was not a student. Victoria-san was not a _child._

Truly not a child. The woman was just about her own height, and pleasingly formed. Her work clothes exposed long, hard lines of muscle, while swelling over a pert bosom. White-blonde braids framed a face that was too angular to be called pretty, but the angles formed an almost statuesque countenance, if the statue was wont to break into huge smiles and lovely laughter at every given moment.

Not that Kasumi made a point of observing Victoria-san. It was just hard to miss her, what with her running about three towns helping everyone who asked her. Sometimes Kasumi would request her own help with the firewood. Victoria-san would come, bringing her axe and some apricots, and then after the chore Kasumi would brew some tea and they would have a pleasant tea together.

Kasumi shook herself mentally, and got to work spreading the salve on Victoria-san’s limbs.

It was—intimate, she admitted to herself. Her own hands were white and soft, more used to handling chalk and slate pencils than work tools. The contrast of white softness to hard, tanned, toned muscle was something she did not miss—she wanted to press down on Victoria-san’s hard biceps, just to see what it felt like—

“I think I’m fine now!” Victoria-san said in a high-pitched voice, flinching away from Kasumi’s hands. She pulled her hands back, feeling strangely bereft. “The sun is going down, and Edgar needs help herding the animals back to the barns.”

“Your Pyrenees, correct?” Kasumi said. “W-well, as you wish. Let me thank you again for coming to my aid with Ginjiro-san.”

“You’re always welcome, Kasumi-sensei,” Victoria-san said, looking at her with suddenly intense blue eyes. “You know I—what I mean is, people should respect other people’s limits, and although I know you can defend yourself, it would be, good, yes good, if you did not have to. Even those who don’t mean to cause harm may hurt someone inadvertently.”

“You are—you are very wise, Victoria-san,” Kasumi managed to say, taken aback by both those words and those brilliant eyes. “If only all men thought the same as you.”

“Please, call me Vic,” Victoria-san said, looking pained. “I was never fond of the name Victoria, and everyone else calls me Vic anyway.”

“Very well, Vic-san,” Kasumi agreed. She was hugely curious as to why the farmer would choose such a name to be known by, but restrained herself from asking. It would be impolite.

The name Vic was almost—manly, she thought, but did not recoil at the thought as she usually did. Vic-san was chivalrous, kind, and helpful—and _not a man._

“I must be going,” Vic-san said again. “Thank you very much, Kasumi-sensei.”

On instinct Kasumi snatched up Vic-san’s hand in her own and pressed it. “No, Vic-san, thank you,” she said, trying not to note the calluses on the farmer’s hand and how pleasant they felt. “Had he come any closer, I would have been forced to palm-strike him. For Komari-chan’s sake I am glad I did not have to.”

“You’re welcome again, Kasumi-sensei,” Vic-san said quietly, then tugged her hand free. “See you soon, I hope.”

“I shall have the kettle waiting,” Kasumi agreed, smiling. Then, as if possessed, she blurted out, “Please, Vic-san, call me Kasumi.”

A small smile broke over Vic-san’s features, and it was about as beautiful as the sun setting behind them. “Very well…Kasumi. Until we see each other again.”

And she turned to leave, the sunset brushing red and gold paint over white-blonde braids.

Kasumi leaned against her doorframe and tried to contain her blush.

 

**Author's Note:**

> meanwhile komari is like, "ano, where's kasumi?"
> 
> also: am i the first femc/kasumi work here??? ?? but kasumi is SUCH a lesbian??? wlw why you sleeping on this
> 
> tell me if i got the japanese things wrong. i imagine kasumi to be very very proper so of course nanami is equally proper until they start falling in love and then they're all blushy and flaily and probably start calling each other koi and ai


End file.
